Feelings of a Few
by The Faerie Enchantress
Summary: Peoples thoughts after something happened.
1. Colonel Jonathan O'Neill SG1

Colonel Jonathan (Jack) O'Neill - SG-1  
  
So, the end has finally arrived. The Goa'uld are all gone. They're gone! Or are they? If they're gone then, YEEESSSSSS! If not then a few un-holy words spring to mind (sorry but they do). There's still the problem of deciding to shut the gate down for good or not. Anyway, what ever the decision is I can't wait to retire, lots and lots of fishing time! Wonder if Carter wants to go with me...  
  
Anyway, Carter wants to keep it open. She say's now the Goa'uld are gone we could explore more places and get more doohickeys and stuff. Boring! Jonas agrees with her. He's a study freak! All he wants to do is talk and learn about people and places. Then again, Danny wants to stay for the same reason. (Boring scientists, they're all the same. Work, work, work, work and work!)  
  
I have no idea what's going on in Teal'C's head about the situation. He's probably ecstatic now his people are free but can't be bothered to show it. Bra'tac and the other Jaffa are going round with the Tok'ra just to make sure the Goa'uld are gone. Jacob is meant to be calling soon. Yey for dad! I'm not even going to try to figure out what's going on in his head, what with Selmak and all (I like Selmak, really, don't get me wrong, it's a great... erm... well... snake). I'm bored of writing this so I'm off to see Carter. Bye! 


	2. Major Samantha Carter SG1

Major Samantha (Sam) Carter - SG-1  
  
I've got this feeling that the colonel is going to come on a visit soon, and try and break something important. He's always doing that! Who really cares? No one's perfect! Colonel O'Neill is probably looking forward to retiring; it won't be the same without him here. No more sarcastic comments or terrible jokes. I'm going to miss him.  
  
Jonas, Janet and I all plan on staying if the decision is to keep the gate open; not that Jonas can go anywhere else. Daniel might stay as well, or go to live out the rest of his life on Abydos. Teal'C is probably planning to go back to live with all his Jaffa friends and son, Ry'ac, on Chulak. I think Hammond is going to retire as well and pop by to see everyone now and then. It won't be the same without him either.  
  
On a happy note, dad is meant to be popping by soon! I can't wait to see him again. It's been so long since I last saw him. I can understand why, what with him being host to Selmak. I'm looking forward to spending some time with him while we wait for the decision. Why do politicians have to take so long? It can't be that hard to decide. It's a simple 'yes' or 'no'. I think I'll leave before Colonel O'Neill comes and causes a lot of damage, plus I don't want to face him just now. I'm off to see Janet. 


	3. Dr Janet Fraiser CMO of the SGC

Doctor Janet Fraiser - CMO of the SGC  
  
I'm not sure what I'm going to do now. I can't count the number of times any of the SG teams, especially SG-1, nearly died in the hands of the Goa'uld. Not to mention all the other times they almost died for a different reason! If the gate is kept open I'm going to stay, I'm used to it here. If not, I'll go find somewhere else to work.  
  
All I know is that I'm going to miss Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond. They're going to retire, no matter what the decision. Sam's really going to miss the colonel, and I mean really. They've been though so much together. After the decision has been made official they should get together. Who invented all the rules and regulations anyway? They're silly if you ask me, well... some of them anyway.  
  
Daniel and Jonas agree with me. They both plan to stay as well, is the gate is still open. If not I think Jonas is going to join Daniel on any dig they can find. I know for a fact that Teal'C is going back to Chulak to live with his friends and son.  
  
The Asgard, Nox, Furlings and other races are inviting us to 'thank-you' parties/ 'finally-they're-gone' celebrations. I'm not going to write this any more because I'm off to see a special person - Daniel. 


	4. Dr Daniel Jackson SG1

Doctor Daniel Jackson - SG-1  
  
Well now I'm bored. It was fun being a 'ghost', I got to see people, not like everyday, but what they're really like inside. If the gate is kept open Sam, Janet, Jonas and I are going to stay. Jack and General Hammond are retiring. I'm going to miss them. Teal'C is going back to Chulak with all his Jaffa buds and Ry'ac. Jacob is coming soon. He's meant to be bringing something for Jonas and me to translate. It's supposed to be written in an ancient language that the Tok'ra can't read. Ha! They're meant to know tons! Ha ha ha! HA!  
  
One thing I want to happen, no matter what the decision, is for Sam and Jack to get together. It's so obvious that they like each other. Now is the time if they're going to do anything. Jonas and Janet agree with me on this subject. I think Hammond agrees too. I'm not sure how Jacob would react if he found out how they feel about each other. He's probably figured it out already though, what with him being extra smart with Selmak in him.  
  
I've got to find Jonas now. Two reasons. One, compare notes from the last mission. Two, I just want to get his ideas on arranging something for two people. 


	5. Jonas Quinn SG1

Jonas Quinn - SG-1  
  
I don't believe it! In the short time I've been here the Goa'uld have finally been defeated! Colonel O'Neill must be very happy. I'm just getting used to him and I find out that he and General Hammond are retiring. Daniel Jackson and Dr. Fraiser believe that Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill should get together. Daniel Jackson hinted at arranging something between them, Dr. Fraiser like the idea. Now that he's retiring the rules and regulations don't apply to them.  
  
If the important people decide to keep the gate open Major Carter, Daniel Jackson, Dr. Fraiser and myself are staying. Teal'C, I heard, is going back to Chulak to live with his son. It won't be the same if I'm the only alien on the team. I'm really going to be stuck if the gate is shut down. Daniel Jackson was nice enough to say I could go with him on a dig. Whatever a dig is.  
  
If the gate is still open I'm kinda worried who will replace Colonel O'Neill as leader of SG-1 and General Hammond as leader of the SGC. I think Major Carter should replace Colonel O'Neill. We've been invited to one giant party to celebrate the fact that the Goa'uld are gone. It's at Thor's place. General Hammond got Colonel O'Neill to ask. Thor agreed because he likes him. I'm not going to write this any more because I have a lollypop to finish and I need to talk to Teal'C. 


	6. Teal'C SG1

Teal'C - SG-1  
  
I am very happy now that my people are finally free. I shall be returning to Chulak with Master Bra'tac to live with my son again soon. I have not seen him in a long time. I still do not believe that the Goa'uld have finally been defeated by the Tau'ri and their allies.  
  
I am happy to know that if the Stargate is kept open on Earth that Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, Dr. Fraiser and Jonas Quinn shall all be staying. However, the SGC shall not be the same without Colonel O'Neill's unique attitude and General Hammond's leniency for SG-1. Many people in the SGC shall miss them. Fortunately we are not on Chulak, there will not be a song of lament sung because they are leaving.  
  
Before I do leave I would like very much to see Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill happy. In my time with them I have observed that they care a great deal for each other. In all they have given in the fight against the Goa'uld I believe that they should gain true happiness with each other.  
  
I shall be collaborating with the other two of SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser to see that it comes true. I shall be going to speak with Master Bra'tac of the situation concerning Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill, to see if he agrees and wishes to assist. 


	7. Master Bra’tac Head of the Jaffa rebell...

Master Bra'tac - head of the Jaffa rebellion  
  
It has finally happened and I am very happy. It is truly amazing that the end of the false gods has come during my lifetime. I am also happy to see Teal'C is able to return to Chulak to live with his son once again. Ry'ac has missed him greatly. It will be good to live not far from him again. If the Stargate is shut down on Earth I believe that they could set up a similar complex on the Alpha Site. However it will hot be the same without Hammond of Texas and human O'Neill. It will not have the same characteristics as this SGC.  
  
I have just returned from the search for any surviving Goa'uld; there were none. For this I am pleased. Jacob Carter had to return and report the findings of the search to the Tok'ra high council before he could come to visit the Tau'ri. Selmak is as pleased as I am that the Goa'uld have finally been defeated. However we are both suspicious of their defeat. It seems untimely and somehow 'out-of-place' as the Tau'ri say. I must admit, I agree with them on this term. It is now that I will present my idea of the base on the Alpha Site to Hammond of Texas. 


	8. General Hammond Leader of the SGC

General Hammond - leader of the SGC  
  
Well I can't wait for retirement; I'll have more time to spend with my two grandchildren. It's just around the corner, and I bet Colonel O'Neill can't wait either. He'll have so much time to do all that fishing he keeps boasting about. He'll probably trying asking Major Carter to go with him again. She'll probably say 'no' like all the other times he's asked. You never know, she might decide to go with him this time.  
  
Jacob is supposed to be coming soon. Bra'tac told me that he had to see the Tok'ra high council first to tie up the few loose ends and all that boring council stuff. The President is meant to call not long after he's arrived. The President will announce the decision over the intercom so that everyone can hear at the same time.  
  
After the decision the SG units, Dr. Fraiser and a few nurses, a few technicians and scientists, Jacob, Bra'tac and myself will all go to Thor's and have a party with the other races. Thor has been arranging something for Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, with the help of Jacob, myself, Jonas Quinn, Daniel Jackson, Dr. Fraiser and Teal'C. We all agree they should be happy.  
  
Now they're gone I'm happy that we have managed to secure the safety of Earth from the Goa'uld. I feel as if my life's work is complete somehow. Well Jacob's just arrived so I think I'd better go say hello. 


	9. Jacob Carter Retired General of the USA...

Jacob Carter - retired General of the USAF - and Selmak - a Tok'ra (They are taking to each other).  
  
'So Selmak, what do you think will happen next?'  
  
'I believe, Jacob, that we will have to face another threat more powerful than the Goa'uld.'  
  
'Not in the far future, the near future.'  
  
'I do not understand.'  
  
'It's like asking what... you think will happen tomorrow.'  
  
'I do not know what will happen tomorrow, Jacob.'  
  
'Then think something up!'  
  
'We will be suffering from the after affects of the "party" we are going to tonight.'  
  
'It's a start. Can't you be more creative? Use your imagination!'  
  
'I do not understand.'  
  
'Forget it. You know Selmak, sometimes you can be annoying.'  
  
'You can also. Jacob where are we going?'  
  
'To find Jack.'  
  
'Why do you wish to find Colonel O'Neill?'  
  
'So I can talk to him.'  
  
'May I ask what about?'  
  
'Something.'  
  
'Does it involve his relationship with you daughter, Samantha?'  
  
'I give up!'  
  
''Give up' on what?'  
  
'It doesn't matter.'  
  
'If you say so. You never answered my question. Does it involve his relationship with you daughter, Samantha?'  
  
'It does, yes.'  
  
'Why do you wish to speak with him now about it?'  
  
'He's retiring. Remember the regs I told you about, the ones to do with a relationship? Where we had that big talk?'  
  
'That a CO and 2IC may not have a relationship, other that working?'  
  
'Yes. Well... we're linked right?'  
  
'We are.'  
  
'Then why don't you just root through my thoughts and find out yourself?'  
  
'Because I find it much more entertaining hearing what you have to say.'  
  
'But I'm talking in my head!'  
  
'It is still the same concept.'  
  
'I definitely give up!'  
  
'On what?' 


	10. Now that it’s over

Now that it's over...  
  
Jack walked back to his office with one of Sam's gadgets and stopped when he saw Jacob. He was sitting on a chair.  
  
"Hi Jack."  
  
"Hi," Jack closed the door and sat down on his chair.  
  
"You weren't here so I came and sat down."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Jack started pulling the gadget apart. It was a small rectangle with mini crystals inside. Jacob looked at it.  
  
"Is that one of Sam's?"  
  
Jack didn't answer.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"It was on her 'spent-hours-on-it-and-can't-get-the-damn-thing-to-work-so- Colonel-O'Neill-can play-with-it' pile," Jack smiled, "you here for a reason?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something," Jacob smiled.  
  
"No wonder!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"This thing, Carter put two crystals in the wrong place."  
  
Jack took them out; they were both yellow. He swapped them over and they glowed. He put the lid on it again. Just then the door opened and Sam came in without knocking. Jack quickly hid the device.  
  
"It's polite to knock Carter."  
  
"Where is it sir?" Sam demanded.  
  
"Where's what?"  
  
"The device you've taken from my lab."  
  
"What's it look like?"  
  
"Sir, you know what it looks like, give it back."  
  
"I haven't got it, go ask Jonas."  
  
"Hi Sammie," Jacob smiled.  
  
"Has he got it dad?"  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"A rectangle thing with mini crystals in it. I'm trying to figure out why it doesn't work."  
  
"That's because two of the crystals were in the wrong..." Jack stopped himself.  
  
Jacob tried not to laugh. Sam glared at him and held out her hand.  
  
"It works now."  
  
Sam snatched it off him and left, slamming the door behind her. Jack turned back to Jacob.  
  
"What ya wanna talk about?"  
  
"Sam actually."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it goes like this..."  
  
Two hours passed and Jack still didn't understand what Jacob was trying to get at.  
  
"Sorry Jake, but I have absolutely no idea what you're on about."  
  
"I'll try again later," Jacob sighed and to up.  
  
"You do that!" Jack called as Jacob shut the door behind him.  
  
Jack got up and grabbed a small bag. He went to Sam's lab; she wasn't there. He put lots of the gadgets and doohickeys into the bag and left for his office again. He sat down behind his desk and pulled out the first thing; it was the one he'd already fixed. He pulled out another like it, swapped two crystals in it and put them side by side.  
  
"Now what?" he asked himself quietly.  
  
Jack shrugged and pulled out the next doohickey, it was the same. He looked in the bag and saw they were all the same. He fixed them all and they all gave off different colour lights. Jack made a wall of them at the edge of his desk with the lights facing the door. He left a gap so that he could still see the door. Sam and Janet came in, Jack ducked under his desk.  
  
"Sir, I won't shout at you for taking them so you can come out," Sam smiled.  
  
The yellow lights made the word 'hi', even though he hadn't planned it.  
  
"You sure?" Jack peeked over the top.  
  
"Yes I'm sure," Sam and Janet sat down, "dad said he'd tried to explain something to you and didn't have much luck, so Janet and I are going to try."  
  
"Fine," Jack grabbed a pencil and some paper and started doodling.  
  
"He was trying to get at the fact that now it's all over the rules don't apply," Sam started.  
  
"So?"  
  
After an hour Jack had finished his masterpiece and Sam and Janet had decided to give up.  
  
"We'll try again later," Janet said as they left and closed the door behind them.  
  
Jack looked at his picture and smiled. It was Sam in a bikini on a deck chair sitting on a beach with devil horns and a tail. He put it in the top draw and locked it after he'd closed it. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Daniel and Jonas came in and sat down opposite Jack.  
  
"Nice wall," Daniel smiled.  
  
"Isn't it just?"  
  
"Did you plan for it to say 'hi'?" Jonas asked.  
  
Jack got up and looked at the front.  
  
"No. Ah well," Jack sat down again.  
  
"Anyway, were here because Sam and Janet have asked us to try and get something through you head," Daniel explained.  
  
"Exact words?"  
  
"No. Their exact words were 'through his thick skull'."  
  
"So, what is it then?"  
  
Half an hour passed. Jonas was getting bored of sitting there.  
  
"What we're trying to say, Colonel O'Neill, is why don't you just ask Major Carter out?" Jonas said bluntly.  
  
"So that's what this has been all about!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"Well are you?" Daniel demanded.  
  
"I was going to anyway," he shrugged.  
  
"You are sooo annoying Jack!" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
"You like me anyway though," Jack smiled, "bye!"  
  
Daniel and Jonas stood up and left.  
  
"Well?" Jacob asked.  
  
He and Janet were waiting there; they'd conveniently found something for Sam to do.  
  
"He said he was going to ask her anyway," Daniel shrugged.  
  
"So we all sat there explaining it to him and we didn't need to?" Janet summed up.  
  
"That's about it," Jonas agreed.  
  
"I give up," Janet walked away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the SGC, myself and the joint chiefs have made our decision," the President announced. Jack was sitting with his arm around Sam. The rest of SG-1, Janet, Jacob, Hammond and Bra'tac were sitting in the commissary with several other SG units.  
  
"We have decided that the SGC shall be kept open."  
  
Cheers went up all over the base. Sam turned to Jack and kissed him. Jack's arms wrapped around her. They broke for air and sat smiling at each other.  
  
~fin~ 


End file.
